


[dys]Connections

by dytabytes



Category: Marvel, Nextwave (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Mindfuck, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not so bad to be running around America and fighting for the people and against terror. <span class="small"><i>[I don't know about you, but I'm the one who's terrified right now]</i></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	[dys]Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will make more sense if you've some basic background in the X-Force and NEXTWAVE teams, but if you only know one or even only Tabitha, please give it a spin. I'm always interested in knowing how things work out for people with less knowledge of the fandom!

H.A.T.E. is good to you. Life is just so amazing when you're working for Nextwave. Dirk Anger's a little strange, maybe, and you never really thought you'd be working for a _government_ organization, but really it's not so bad to be running around America and fighting for the people and against terror. _[I don't know about you, but I'm the one who's terrified right now]_.

You've got a team now too _[but you had one before, didn't you?]_ and it's fantastic! There's Monica, your fearless leader. She's a little snarky sometimes, but she's got experience _[you've probably got more than she does, you know]_ and in the end she watches out for all of you. It was a good choice to set her up as the leader. You're glad H.A.T.E. is good to you.

After Monica is Elsa, who you sometimes feel closest to of all your teammates. You're not quite sure why because she's a bit of a bitch sometimes, but hey, it's not like you don't bitch back or anything. Plus, the snarky lady with the accent _[it's not the right one]_ and the long red hair is always there when you need her to be. She's someone to talk to, in any case, so that might be it _[it's not]_. Plus, the two of you rag on the Captain together and that's always fun because he's such a _guy_. H.A.T.E. is good to you, but sometimes you wonder what they were thinking.

The Cap's the heavy hitter and he does his job well enough _[not as well as others you've known]_ but he's a little slow sometimes and he really does stink _[almost as much as this situation]_. Still, it's not like he doesn't have his moments or niceness now and then because, really, he's just a big teddy bear when you get to know him. Plus, he saved you from smashing through the wall that time _[because that's not your scene, that's someone else's, remember?]_ and he carries you around when you've forgotten your flight gear on the ship. Flying is so much fun! _[it's better when the arms around you smell like hay and sunlight]_ H.A.T.E. is good to you.

And, okay, Aaron might be a little lechy sometimes but it's not as if you have to like _everyone_ you work with. To be honest, you'd probably be a little weirded out if you _did_ like everyone around. _[you aren't already weirded out by this whole thing?]_. Teams are like families after all. They squabble sometimes. And H.A.T.E. is good to you.

But it's probably time to focus on the here and now because, hey, you're on a mission. Even if it's an easy training thing. You can tell that this is another virtual reality test because, after all, the edges of your vision are filled with whirling bubbles and rainbow tinged iridescence. Still, why not just go with the flow and hit the target? You're so happy right now, it's crazy _[no, _you're_ crazy_]. It's like you're floating on clouds, bounding off of fluffy cushions of air and up into the sky above _[and you think this is normal?]_. Giggling wildly, you aim at the target and shoot bursts of glorious light from your hands _[be careful with those!]_. The pinata bursts, sprinkling the earth with bright flecks of glittering red and silver _[glitter doesn't smell like copper and soot an-]_.

You wipe your face off and stare blankly at the dampness on your fingers. You don't know why you're crying. It must be happy tears. Because H.A.T.E. is good to you.

_[Liar.]_


End file.
